A Little Bit Longer and I'll Be Fine
by BelieverInLove
Summary: How do you react when you find out that you have a incurable dieses? Are supposed to cry, scream, or just accept it. Logan didn't see how he missed the symptoms or maybe it was just that he didn't want to admit that he had type 1 diabetes. Not a Slash


A/N: Hello Fellow Readers! I just got into this fandom and decided to write a little one-shot about it J Sorry for some of the grammar mistakes I currently don't have a beta so please please please give it a shot, I'm sorry again J I'm going to give it this my best shot! It may be a little OOC. But enjoy! No Slash just friendship…

Disclaimer: I do not own the song A little Bit Longer by the Jonas Brothers or BTR unfortunately…

A little Bit Longer and I'll Be Fine

"_Got the news todayDoctors said I had to stayA little bit longer and I'll be fine"_

I laid in the hospital bed felling as the if the white walls were closing in on me, as the doctor told me I had a incurable disease for the rest of my life, how do you react to that do you cry, scream or just accept it. I was so confused. My friends sat beside me speechless, how could I not of seen the symptoms I guess I just didn't want to admit to myself that I had type 2 diabetes.

"A Few Days Earlier"

Logan Mitchell fell on the couch in there apartment 2J exhausted he didn't understand why, he just walked up the stairs and he felt as if he was going to fall asleep it's been going on for a while, the tiredness, he didn't understand. Hey Logan Carlos, Kendall, and James said walking in, Hey guys he said tiredly, you alright James asked. Yea I'm fine just tiered he sighed. They looked at him oddly, alright if you say so Kendall said, boys dinner Mrs. Knight called. The four boys ran to the table and ate the hot dog and French fries she put out alright boys I'm going to ran to the store she said kissing Katie and Kendall's head. About fifteen minutes later Logan complained of hunger and thirst. Guys I'm starving Logan exclaimed, dude we just ate fifteen minutes ago you had like five hot dogs Carlos said looking at him funny, I know It's been going on for awhile it's weird Logan said looking for food in the fridge. The three boys looked at each other worriedly dude that probably isn't normal James said. Don't worry about ok, I'm fine he said rudely walking into his room, they were taken aback by his attitude, have you guy's noticed he's been acting like that for a couple a weeks the extreme hunger and thirst, he's always tiered, he's been in bad moods all the time and have you noticed how much weight he's lost he's a stick even my mom's starting to worry Kendal said feeling sympathy for his friend, I'm going to go talk to him Kendall said going into his best friends room. Hey Logan Kendall said sitting on his bed, Hey Logan smiled, listen we've been really worried about you, your our best friend practically our brother and you've been acting really off lately he said I'm fine don't worry if something was wrong I would know Logan smiled, Kendall sighed we just think you should go to the doctor, I'm not going to a doctor ok I'm ok he said fine Kendall said do you want to watch a movie with us Hum sure he said following him to the living room. Kendall frowned at his friends and they shrugged feeling bad there friend won't let them help. When Logan fell asleep Kendall told them they were going to keep a close eye on there friend to make sure everything was ok.

A couple days later Logan was worse he was tiered all the time, and used the bathroom every chance he got. One thing that scared the friends the most was when Logan vision was getting blurry and he would start to breath heavy, they had no idea what was happening to him. The sun was shining that day it was a high of ninety-one and the boys were walking to the mall. Logan followed slowly behind starting to fell dizzy he stopped for a moment. Logan you ok Carlos asked looking at his friend worriedly. He shook his head that was a bad idea as he fell back hitting his head on the hard concrete. Logan his friends screamed James whipped out his phone and dialed 911. Kendall shook his friend Logie come on wake up man Kendall said wanting to cry, Carlos stared in disbelief as did James as he called Mrs. Knight. The rode to the hospital not saying a word as they waited in the white walled room whishing the should of done something sooner.

"_But you don't know what you got 'til it's goneAnd you don't know what it's like to feel so lowAnd every time you smile you laugh you glowYou don't even know, know, don't even know"_

Logan Mitchell hated the hospital even though he wanted to be a doctor he stilled hated them, he laid in the bed waiting for some test results they took he didn't know what was going on, for once in his life Logan Mitchell didn't have a answer.

"_All this time goes byStill no reason whyA little bit longer and I'll be ' on a cureBut none of them are sureA little bit longer and I'll be fine"_

Logan Mitchell a doctor called out, the six stood up Mrs. Knight looking worried. Well we have some bad news if you would come with me please he said walking to Logan's room, his friends were confused and scared as the sat next to Logan. I got the test back and I'm sorry to say Logan but you have diabetes the doctor said sympathetically. He stared at disbelief at the doctor I-I have what I know this is a lot and I'm very sorry I'll give you some time alone he said leaving. Logan didn't know what to do his friends sat speechless, we should have done something sooner Kendall said feeling as if he didn't protect his friend that was what he was supposed to do, they were his only family and they were supposed to protect him now he had a dieses that could kill him with one wrong move. Kendall you tried to help I was just to stupid to get it Logan said feeling a tear stream down his face. Logan don't cry it's not your fault James said. Yes it is he said angrily I should have noticed I should have listened to you guys he said sadly. Don't blame yourself you didn't ask for this Carlos said. I feel lost Logan admitted, Kendall fault sadness go through him, were here for you Logan we'll help you through this were not just going to leave you in the cold, were going to help whether you want us to or not he smiled Thanks guys Logan smiled you guys are the best "brothers" I could I ask for The three smiled group hug Carlos cried hugging his friends.

"_And you don't know what you got 'til it's 't know what it's like to feel so low, yeah!And every time you smile you laugh you glow,You don't even know! yeah! Woah!"_

The doctor helped him understand how to give himself insulin and if he doesn't check constantly he could go into diabetic shock and if he doesn't get treated in time he could die. So as his friend watched, they new they needed to be there for Logan, One that day they made a promise that they weren't going to treat him differently he was the same old Logan there best friend, brother and band mate that will never change not even because of a small obstacle it won't get in the way. So as Logan was checked out of the hospital he smiled at his friends who weren't even phased that he had diabetes, they went on treating him like the same Logan he's always been, it may be an obstacle but he finally excepts it because with his brothers they can get through anything…

"_So I'll wait 'til kingdom the highs and lows are gone.A little bit longer and I'll be fine.I'll be...fine" _

A/N: So I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if it's a little jumpy, I really wanted to get it posted. If you have any ideas let me here them, if you want me to write a sequel let me know! Please Review!


End file.
